


Versicolor

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Metamorphmagus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Harry gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versicolor

  
I should be concentrating on how his ass feels around my cock, but all I can do is stare into his eyes. Teddy’s knees are near his ears, the sweat on his legs sticking the hair down. He’s staring up at me like I’m a god to be feared, yet he’s hard and leaking all over his stomach and his eyes are going from neon-green to lilac to bronze to indigo: love-lust, worship, sanguinity, adoration.

“Please…Harry, come in me,” he whispers.

Instead I slow. If only to see the torture turn those eyes jade.

To make him even more mine.


End file.
